DS Chat Of Randomness
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Me and a few pals of mine were really bored one Saturday night and started chatting with each other on our DSs. This is what happened. Mostly metions the Akatsuki members but Dib, Zim, and Gir make a appereance too.


DS Chat Randomness

Me and White-Hu chatted with each other with our DSs one night (like we always do), and this is what happened. Oh and some parts of it are missing so I kinda had to improvise.

Oh and just so you know Redhot is Redhotshot, SkyGoddess is White-Hu and Crazyass is me.

And another thing we were just goofing off with some of the characters we were teasing and don't hate them, so if you are a fan of any of the characters we were kinda bashing please do not send either one of us nasty flames (especailly White-Hu). We were also have no intention of offending anyone so if any of you were offended then I appologize (this was done for kicks and nothing more).

SkyGoddess-

Pein: I AM GOD

No your not Pein.

Konan: *giggles*

Crazyass

I miss Nutsey.

SkyGoddess

Trainer: Pikapein I choose you

Pein: I'm not a pokemon!

Crazyass

Me: Yes you are.

Go Nadih(Hidan)!

Hidan: WTF I'm not a fucking pokemon.

Kakuzu: Ten bucks says you are.

Deidatto Wing attack.

Deidara: I'm not playing this game with you, woman.

SkyGoddess

Pein: The reason I called you two here is...

Me: is about the prank we done on you?

Pein: *glaring at us* what prank?

Us: oh shit! we ran away from Pein

Crazyass

*lets out a sigh of relief*

That was a close on, wasn't it?

SkyGoddess

Don't you agree that Leader-sama is a jackass?

Crazyass

Hell yeah, even Hidan says that nonstop.

SkyGoddess

I mean Madara is less than a jackass then him, I do agree with Hidan.

Crazyass

Hidan: *is talking to Pein* See? You are a jackass. Even they agree with me.

Pein:*is getting mad* Shut up, Hidan.

SkyGoddess

But Madara annoys the hell out of me

Crazyass

Me too

SkyGoddess

Don't get me started on Kakuzu

Crazyass

Money humping senile old fart

He needs to go to a nursing home an expensive one.

Someone get me some depends, an hearing aid, and some densers

SkyGoddess

The damn dead-zomb man has to be cheap he is an money humping senile older than dirt fart...*is taking a breather for a sec*... that really needs to be in a nursing home!

again don't get me started on Sasori

Crazyass

*is still on the topic of Kakuzu* A cranky old buzzard who's a decendant of the dinos

SkyGoddess

Good one

Crazyass

Sasori, that Pinoccho wannabe?

SkyGoddess

Unless you like to be Pinnoccho

Crazyass

He's no Pinnoccho, he's a freaking faker, even Pinoccho is scarier that Sasori

SkyGoddess

*is singing* I've got no strings to hold me down.

You know the rest, right?

Crazyass

Sasori is so pathtic, that he can fall prey to 1 bug, a termit

SkyGoddess

Now Deidara, he's bomb happy

I don't get it...why is he all happy about it. i he happy about the 9/11 thing?

Crazyass

A he? I thought he was a very pretty girl

SkyGoddess

At first I thought he was a she but he showed me... know what i mean...right?

Crazyass

He has no boobies?

SkyGoddess

No! he was full naked! there are somethings should be left unseen...

Deidara: *grining* I know you like what you seen

Madara: Stop it deidara!

You two-timer preverted bomb-happy sicko! I was nearly blinded by you!

Madara: hahaha...wait two-timer?

Crazyass

Deidara: Oh shit

Deidara: I didn't mean th...

SkyGoddess

Madara: *in attack mode* My girlfriend! Mine mine *dives at Deidara*

Crazyass

Deidara: Holy fucking shit *runs for dear life*

SkyGoddess

Holy hell! Pein you better finded a new member!

Crazyass

Deidara: Leader please save me

SkyGoddess

Pein: What the hell is going on?

Crazyass

Deidara: He's trying to kill me*points at Mandara*

SkyGoddess

Madara: Deidara trying to steal my girl

Crazyass

Deidara: No i'm not, go ask her what happened. *points to SkyGoddess*

SkyGoddess

Madara: Ok if you weren't then why would... White-Hu!

Crazyass

Deidara: Oooooo, busted.

SkyGoddess

Tom: Why was madara yelling for?

Crazyass

Deidara: Ah ha, not my fault

What the hell is going on, did pein finally figure out that hidan was reading his diary?

Oh yeah Maddy's about to kill Dei cause Rae saw Dei naked

SkyGoddess

Well Madara thinks I'm his girl and well I blamed Deidara for being a two-timer

Crazyass

*jumps to a different chat room*

Zim: Gir, I told you we need to go to an Irken chat room not an meat sack chat room

Hey don't call us meat sacks, you pink-eyed little bug...wait what are you doing here anyway?

Zim:None of your business you stinking human.

Hey just because I farted in your base once doesn't mean you should call me a stinking human. Also it was just the one freaking time, dude let it go already.

Dib: Zim, your evil plans of ruling the internet stop here.

Uhh Dib, This chat room is for adults only so be a good little boy and go to a paranormal chat room instead.

Dib: If that's true then why is Zim allowed in this chat room? He's not an adult.

Oh yes he is Dib, in fact he's 152 years old and that's in Earth years.

Dib: What he's 152 years old?

Zim: How did an Earth piggie like yourself find out my age?

It's an invention called the internet, surely you've heard of it Zim.

Zim: Gir, we're going to go on a Irken chat room now. *Zim and Gir leave chat room*

Me: Dib, what are you still doing here? Don't make me get Gaz over here.

Dib: *leaves chat room*

Crazyass

Oh bloody fucking shit

SkyGoddess

Oh fuck! *still holding Tom*

Crazyass

I'll hold Maddy off and you get Tommy boy outta here

SkyGoddess

Hell no he'll kill you!

I love Tom, Madara, you can kiss my ass

Crazyass

Don't worry I'll hold old dragon breath at bay while you two escape

SkyGoddess

Pein: Well, I knew about him...he's a nice young man.

Crazyass

Madara: You knew and you didn't even tell me

Why you little whor...*is punched by me*

Hey don't you dare call a good girl a whore, you fucker.

Tom: Hey i wanted to punch him

Maybe next time, dude.

SkyGoddess

Madara: Ow

Me: Ha, Anyway madara you tryed to rape me last night

Didn't you.

Crazyass

He did what?

SkyGoddess

Madara: So what I was in the mood for sex

Crazyass

Me: No fucking way, maddy you just lost your right to have balls

SkyGoddess

Pein: You tried to rape my lil sister?

Crazyass

Like I said Maddy say goodbye to your balls and tallywacker, cause it's gonna be gone.

SkyGoddess

Take this you asshole*shots a beam of light from her hand*

Crazyass

Ok that'll work

SkyGoddess

Ha! take that

Tom: Awwwww I wantted to do that

Me: You will next time, sweety

Everyone: What the hell!

Crazyass

Yeah, dude there's always next time

Crazyass

Orochimaru appears: Why wasn't I invited to this chat room?

Other self, Cleo appears: Great it's the lame ass snake, ok who invited the child molesting snake?

*points to Orochimaru* What the hell do we have to do to keep you creepy snake ass away from us, you bastard? I already used that 'anti-snakey pedos' spray 5 minutes ago and you're still here. Get the hell outta here before I summon a huge ass mongoose and have it eat your rotten ass, despite you would give it an upset stomache, but I'll do it.

Orochimaru: Cleo? You may have win this round but I will return. *runs out*

Cleo: Finally, but now the chat room smells like old man farts *gets out a Fabreeze can and starts straying to chat room with it, then takes a huge whiff* Ahh Much better, now please continue with your lame speech.

Cleo, no more Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged videos for you. Now please go back to a dark corner and do whatever it is you do that makes me wonder 'What the hell is wrong with me' and make me question my own sanity.

Cleo: Sanity is over rated.

You're over rated, now please just play Need For Speed Nitro and quick scaring my friends.

Cleo: Fine *disappears*

SkyGoddess

Tom: Rae you are coming home with me right now

Crazyass

*sweatdrops* Lovely day isn't it

SkyGoddess

Inmeko:Yes Madara is mine

Tom: Ummm...who is she?

Me: That's the other me.

Crazyass

Yeah go get the psycho Inmy, he needs more training though.

SkyGoddess

Tom: oh..wait a sec? she's the other you?

:yes

Crazyass

Yep

SkyGoddess

She's not staying either!

...umm Madara is the other you..Tom

Crazyass

Cleo: I'm not involved with this little thing got it , guys?

KISAME, GET YOUR SHARKY ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT FOR EATTING ALL MY DAMN FISHSTICKS.

I'm gonna go bug Spazzy, now.

Hidan: Aww damn who in the hell brought out Cleo?

Deidara: What do you mean Hidan?

Hidan: What the fuck do you think, blonde? She's running around with my fucking sythe trying to shove it up my ass, and I know Cleo's the only one who's crazy enough to actually try it. *dodges kunai knives being thrown and a tri-sythe*

Cleo knock it the fuck off, you asshole. I don't want to fight you or what ever the hell you want to do to me.

Cleo: But I thought you love pain, and I'm bored. I also need a little exercise once in a while.

Hidan: *yells* Then go bug someone else I don't want to be caserated by a psycho woman.

Cleo: *sighs* Geez what a party pooper. Well since I can't get my daily exercise I just split. *leaves*

*comes back to senses* Why am I holding Hidan's sythe?

Hidan: Thank Jashin, that psycho woman left

Deidara: The other you was trying to ram it up Hidan's ass, it was funny though.

Again? That Cleo I swear she's gonna get me in trouble one of these days. *sweatdrops* Any way where were we?

Hidan: In a chat room dipshit.

Hidan, you want Cleo to come back out again?

Hidan: Hell No, I'll be good.

SkyGoddess

Deidara: So Madara has an opposite

Crazyass

...other than Tobi

SkyGoddess

There are other worlds than this one right

Crazyass

Yes

SkyGoddess

Good...Tom is from our world so if Tom in the mood then same time Madara here isn't. you get what i mean...right

Crazyass

By Maddy

The Next Day

RedHot

Hi Crazyass ( different charaters beside it)

Crazyass

Me and Rae were talking about Maddy being a mega prev

RedHot

(different charaters)

Crazyass

I forgot to tell ya that I got a new cd

RedHot

(bottom charaters) *umbrella, box outlet, down arrow, clock*

Crazyass

But I have one song from it on my laptop

Redhot

* heart, heart, heart, heart*

*draws pic of Zetsu*

Crazyass

*draws pic of Kisame*

RedHot

70

in ++ a

Crazyass

RedHot

*draws a pic of a house snoring*

2/4 up see

Zetsu in one 4

Crazyass

*is clueless* ?

RedHot

hoen

*skygoddess logs in*

Hi SkyGoddess

*leaves and returns*

*colors screen box black*

*then draws Tobi and Kisame or Zetsu in white*

*draws Venus flytraps*

*goes back to normal drawing and draws a house*

*then leaves*

SkyGoddess

It the same with Inmy here

*Crazyass enters*

*SkyGoddes reenters*

(The next night) Now where were we?

Crazyass

Who's our next victum?

SkyGoddess

Hmmmmm...Hidan

He's a mother f $king foul-mouther

Crazyass

Religious spaz, who's freaking stupid and reckless

SkyGoddess

Agreed

Now Kein

Crazyass

Stuckup pressy faggot ass

SkyGoddess

HE'S A FREAK OF NATURE, NO?

Crazyass

Yeh the freakin' fairy

SkyGoddess

I like to put him or is it she...anyway nice & flat sheman to another land

I mean he acts gay, no?

Crazyass

No. let's dump some shit, tar and feathers on him and see what happens.

SkyGoddess

No that too kind for us to do. lets put him in a bathtub full of shit, tar and dump feathers on him or put all the thing in the shampoo bottle.

It'll be funny as hell, right?

Crazyass

Hell yeah

SkyGoddess

I think prince would help us, too

Crazyass

Probally, I bet he would.

SkyGoddess

Now Sein

He has horns, OMG

Crazyass

He scares da shit outta me

SkyGoddess

Meanie: Ya i do

Me: OMG, don't do that!

Crazyass

Shit run away, *holds Kein up as uses him as a sheild* here take him just let me be.

SkyGoddess

Kein: Damn u girls.

Me: We love u too.

Crazyass

yes

SkyGoddess

Zein is my adoptive father...but he reads WAY too many books Don't you agree?

Crazyass

Yes too many books *has room to talk*

SkyGoddess

Meanie: I too agree

Kein: Agree

*Zein throws book at us*

Zein stop that!

Great he's throwing...a history book?

Why throw that one? I'm not in school you know

Crazyass

Holy shit, bad Pein bad

*chases Zein and the other Peins off chat room and logs out*

SkyGoddess

*logs out too*

End of ds chat

We were really bored that night and was having so much fun doing this. Thinking back on it now, I miss those DS chats with White-Hu, it was fun. Like what I said before, this is a crack fanfic so it's main purpose was a few laughs. If you found anything offensive, then it's my fault and I appologize.


End file.
